A Very Cullen Christmas: Secret Santa
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: This year at the annual office Christmas party there's a Secret Santa mix-up. Rosalie/Emmett. Co-Written with my WeasleyWeakness for withthevampsofcourse and jandco's A Very Cullen Christmas Collaboration Contest. rated M because Em has a dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Neither WeasleyWeakness nor myself own anything but an unhealthy obsession with the Cullen men. **_

_**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone! My SW (as in "secret weapon" or "Staysa's Wood") and I wrote this lovely piece for you. Let us know what you think!**_

* * *

.:Secret Santa:.

_**Emmett McCarty**_

The coffee tasted like shit, but what else could you expect when it had been sitting in the coffee pot for four to six hours. I didn't care. I needed the jump. I poured half of the pot into my mug and grabbed a handful of sugar packets, planning on doping it up with as much of the confection as I could to make it taste less like something you'd find on the bottom of your shoe. Apparently I wasn't the only one with that idea seeing as how the other three coffee pots were empty and half of the sugar packets were strewn empty across the marble countertop of the employee break room.

I finished altering the dog piss in my cup and grabbed the package of chips I had bought from the vending machine, moving to sit in one of the few chairs that wasn't broken around one of two wobbly tables that were older than my grandfather. I almost didn't sit down when I saw who was already at the table, the paper in front of his face, his own mug almost empty as he absentmindedly swirled the dregs around in a lazy circle.

"McCarty." His voice was monotone as he greeted me and he didn't look away from his paper to acknowledge my presence besides that.

"Newton." I muttered as I swallowed my disgust and sat down anyway, desperate to dig into my food and maybe get a few shots of caffeine into my veins.

I was glad that Newton had learned to keep his mouth shut as we sat in silence, ignoring each other as we went about our business.

The door to the break room opened a few minutes later and two more douche bags walked in. Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie were two of the horniest bastards in the office and had made it a point to hit on anyone with a pussy within a fifteen-mile radius. I heard they had even made a move on poor old Mrs. Cope, the widow in accounting. I highly doubted that was just a rumor, knowing these two fuckers.

"Mike, my man." Crowley crowed as he slid into the chair on Newton's other side and I said a silent prayer to whatever deity might be listening that the legs would give out. "I heard you got lucky last night at Pete's."

Mike chortled and sat his paper down on the table, a smug smile forming on his lips as he began to recount the events of whatever drunken debauchery he had encountered after his two wingmen had left for the night. I tuned him out and let my eyes trail up to the ceiling, counting the tiles there while I said another prayer that I could make it through today without losing it and castrating these pathetic morons. I didn't want to spend Christmas in prison, not my idea of a good time…though prison might be better than this hell.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Yorkie asked loudly as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose with his pointer finger.

"I'm spending it with the family in Tacoma." Crowley muttered, his grin turning into a frown with the mention of his family. I wondered briefly if they liked him as much as I did. "What about you?"

"Well, I would have gone home if Mr. Volterra hadn't decided we were behind on this shit." Newton bitched. "I'm surprised the asshole even gave us Christmas off."

"Same here."

I shook my head and returned my attention back to my now half empty cup, noting that I didn't feel any more alive than when I had first walked into this room. I did, however, feel more pissed off.

I opened my mouth to tell Newton and his cronies that perhaps we would have had a nice Christmas holiday away from the office if they actually got some work done while they were here instead of trying – and failing – to get into as many panties as they could. Before I could get any words out however, the door opened again and every eye at the table turned to see the new addition.

Any train of thought I _**might**_ have had was forgotten the moment I saw her walk in. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight, low ponytail; the end hanging down and swaying right along with her toned ass. The blazer she usually wore over her white button up was gone and the top three buttons of her shirt were popped open, giving us all a nice view of her cleavage; of which I was sure was a gift from the gods.

Rosalie Fucking Hale. The one reason I could possibly say I stayed with this damned job despite the fact that it was my own personal hell. She was the epitome of office sex. Every guy wanted her, and none had gotten her. Believe me, they tried. I usually sat back and silently made fun of their lies and plans to nab her and of course lusted after her myself.

I watched with lust in my eyes as she walked right past our table, her arms laden with stacks of papers and manila folders, as she made her way to the ancient copy machine in the corner. The three stooges around me all turned their heads not so subtly to trail after her and I was half expecting their eyes to pop out of their skulls and their jaws to hit the floor as drool dribbled down their chins.

Rosalie didn't seem to notice, or care, as she continued her trek across the treacherous linoleum. She had barely made it halfway when the toe of one of her red 'fuck me' pumps caught on the lopsided leg of one of those damn chairs. I watched in slow motion as she lurched forward, barely reaching out to catch herself on the table beside her before she ended up on the ground with all of her papers.

She sighed heavily as she watched the last of her documents flutter to the floor and the yahoo's beside me snorted to hide their laughter. I clenched my fists to keep them from connecting with someone's head as I pushed my chair back and walked over to where she was now bending over to pick up what she dropped. I could feel the other guy's eyes on us as they no doubt ogled Rosalie's ass. _**Pricks.**_

I bent down beside her and gathered up the rest of her papers, stacking them in a nice pile in front of me.

Rosalie stood up, straightening out her skirt and adjusting the papers in her hands so that she could take the ones that I was holding.

"Thanks." She breathed with a smile and I smiled back before placing the stack in her hands and watching her walk back to the copier.

I ignored the fucktards as I picked up my mug and threw my empty chip bag in the trash before making my way back to my office, maybe the rest of the day would go faster now.

Three hours and forty-seven insurance claims later I was ready to pound my head into the desk in front of me. I pushed my rolling chair back and stretched out my aching muscles, at the same time I caught a glimpse of honey blonde as Rosalie stood up from her desk, shutting off her computer and standing up.

I figured she was leaving for lunch as she cleaned up her desk and shoved her papers into her purse. She picked up her blackberry, fiddling with it as she walked down the hallway. I took the opportunity to watch the sway in her step, wondering idly if her daddy was a carpenter; he had to be with that swing in her backyard. I was enjoying the show a little too much apparently as my pants grew tighter with each of her steps.

"Rosalie!" I turned my head to see the blonde from claims, Tanya, walking past me toward where Rosalie now stood in the hall. "Hey, are you coming to the party tonight?"

I watched in amusement as several expressions flitted across Rosalie's gorgeous features: annoyance, exasperation, and finally confusion.

"Party?"

"Yeah, the staff Christmas party. Remember? We all signed up for secret Santa like three weeks ago."

Rosalie's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and her full lips pursed as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts. "I…don't know if I'll make it this year…" Somebody forgot their secret Santa gift.

"You have to come." Tanya argued. "Every year Aro gives out our Christmas bonuses and it's a known fact that he throws extra in for those at the party."

Rosalie bit her lip as she stared at Tanya. "Fine. Yeah, okay. I'll be there." She finally conceded before she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway toward the elevators.

"You can check with Gianna at reception before you leave tonight and see who...you…have." Tanya trailed off as she realized Rosalie couldn't hear her anymore.

She turned around, winking as she caught me staring at her and went sashaying back from where she appeared. I smiled to myself as I stood up and loosened the tie around my neck. If there was one thing I was amazing at, it was getting what I wanted. And if there was one thing I wanted, it was Rosalie Hale. And I was determined to get it.

I pushed my chair back in, ignoring the looks I got from Newton, Crowley and Yorkie and followed her out of the stuffy room filled with the douche bag brigade and cubicles. Rosalie was hunched over the desk talking to the receptionist who was holding a red folded post-it. I leaned up against the wall and waited for her to be finished with Gianna and then admired the way her hips and ass filled out my favorite piece of clothing on her: the black pencil skirt. When she was finally lost amongst the sea of people in the bustling city streets I made my move towards the front desk.

Gianna saw me approaching, licked her lips, and sat a little straighter. I forced a smile to hide my disgust. From what I've heard Gianna's vagina was busier than fucking LAX in this place. I had no trouble believing this as I've been victim to many of her…attacks. I wasn't interested. I had morals. Don't get me wrong. She was a hot piece of pussy and was sporting a great pair of creamy mocha tits, but I had other shit on my mind. And that shit included my preferred flavor of choice, Blondie, and getting her on my dick as fast as possible.

Gianna winked and purred, "Well hello there, Emmy. What can I do for you today?" I ignored the pet name, the purring, and the mysterious unbuttoning problem she was experiencing with her blouse and smiled on.

I needed to be charming. I needed that fucking list. I needed to see who Rosalie had in the gift swap. I was going to fucking conquer that shit tonight.

"Well, I was wondering if I could see the Secret Santa list for the party tonight. I heard Tanya say that you had the master list. So, how 'bout it, Gigi?" I was internally wincing. Gigi? What the fuck?

"You know I can't let you see that! Where's the Secret if you see the master list? Besides, what's in it for me?"

Fuck, I guess she's not as dumb as I thought. She corners all of these bastards into her cockpit.

"Mm, I know," she began, slowly, "Mr. McCarty, this year, I'm dreaming of a _white_ Christmas."

I cleared my throat as she eyed my crotch and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Unfortunately for me, she seemed to think I was shifting for other reasons. I watched as her eyes became hooded and she looked up at me through her thick black lashes. Fuck.

_Man Down! Man Down! Abort Mission! _My mind screamed as I watched her lean even further over the desk and pop another button on her blouse.

I should have listened to my inner voice but my cock had other plans as the image of Rosalie's hips and her tight ass in that pencil skirt skipped merrily through my mind and made my straining erection push against my zipper.

"Actually Gianna, I was just messing with you about the secret Santa list." My mouth improvised and I seriously began to wonder which head the damn thing was getting its directions from. "Aro wanted to see you in his office and he sent me to tell you."

Gianna's eyes dimmed for a second before a sultry smile crossed her lips and I had to fight hard to control the shudder that ran up my spine. No wonder bitch kept the job here when all she did was read smut on her computer all day. She was screwing the boss.

"Well thank you Emmett." She purred again, though her eyes weren't nearly as smoldering as she stood up and pushed her chair in under the desk. "I'll see you at the party tonight?"

I nodded at her as she looked over her shoulder before disappearing down the hallway toward our boss' office, the twat trio eye fucking her as she passed.

I didn't hesitate as I propelled myself over the counter with one arm and avoided sitting in her chair; I wanted to get fucked, no need to get syphilis on this endeavor.

I pushed the power button on her monitor, praying that she didn't have some password I'd have to hack in to – that'd just take too long – and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't.

I ignored the various windows open at the bottom, trying not to get distracted by whatever prose porn she was poring over as I made quick work of finding the Excel program with the master list of Secret Santa partners on it. I scanned the list quickly looking for her name first and then cursed when I found it.

"That just won't do." I mumbled as I clicked on Newton's name and deleted it, knowing that he probably performed some kind of oral on Gigi just to be able to give Rosalie some perverted gift.

I typed in my last name in Newton's spot with a smug smile on my face, before I went to find my name.

_Holy sweet mother of Batman._ I could have jumped up and danced at that moment as I saw her name written on the spreadsheet and beside it: McCarty, Emmett.

_Fuck yes_. Maybe the big guy up there still cared for me after all.

I didn't have time to ponder on my luck as I heard the telltale _clack, clack _of Gianna's heels on the tile floor and I jumped up and pushed her chair back in under the desk before returning to my spot in front of it.

Gianna's weave was a mess and her lipstick was smudged and I couldn't be sure but I think she was missing an earring. To her credit however, her blouse was now fully buttoned, just not correctly. I suppressed a chuckle and watched as she made her way back over to the desk and sat down.

"How can I help you Emmy?" She asked breathlessly.

"You already did Gigi. You already did." I smiled as I straightened my tie and took off walking back to my desk.

The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of phone calls and online web browsing as I tried to pull a plan out of my ass to set "Operation get Blondie on my cock" into motion. By the time five o'clock rolled around I was bouncing in my seat watching the clock tick down the seconds until I could be free from this hell.

As soon as the clock hit four fifty-nine I was out of my seat and down the hall, working very hard not to sprint to punch my time card and leave the building. I didn't want to seem to suspicious.

Newton, of course, was already there so I had to wait for his dumb ass to clock out and then move out of my way before I finally could.

I didn't waste any time as I flew around downtown Seattle, finding the things I would need before heading back home and getting ready for the Christmas party. Pulling on my nicest suit and tie ensemble, I made sure that everything I would need was with me before I set off a little early.

The building was nearly empty, just as I hoped it would be, and it didn't take too much effort to convince Hal the janitor to unlock a few doors for me. By the time I was sure everything was ready I could hear a few sounds from the party that was beginning to come alive from the floors below me.

I hastily made my retreat and greeted everyone in the office as enthusiastically as I could, Handing Gianna my secret Santa gift, and then I sat back and waited with a glass of cheap ass champagne.

I watched in amusement as everyone arrived and began drinking their faces off. Yorkie and Crowley seemed to be lost without their leader as they sat around the refreshment table and made idle small talk with each other and anyone that came near them. I wondered briefly where Newton was but quickly lost track of the thought as I watched Aro arrive with his wife, while Gianna glared daggers in their direction. Jessica and Lauren, the bitches from investment who always complained about the lack of good men, looked like they were one margarita short of fucking each other.

It was twenty minutes into the party when Gianna began making the rounds and passing out the gifts. She winked at a few of the men as she handed them their gifts and I was thankful that Rosalie wasn't anywhere in sight yet. The less I had to talk to Gigi, the better off my hard-on would be when I finally saw my pussy of choice.

I avoided any eye contact with the rest of the fuckers around me and my eyes stayed glued to the elevator, waiting.

And then I saw her. Her long blonde hair was falling in loose curls around her shoulders and her cream-colored sweater dress was clinging to every damn curve on her body. And the high-heeled boots that went all the way up to her thighs were enough to make my dick twitch. Fuck the pencil skirt I was in love with the outfit she had on tonight, though I'd probably like it better on the floor.

I watched as Gianna tried to thrust something at her and she declined politely as she tried to sidestep her. Realizing Rosalie wasn't going to let up, Gianna reached on the table behind her and found the small gift with the red ribbon, the one I brought.

I downed the rest of the champagne in my glass and stood up; straightening my tie just as Rosalie opened the box, her face scrunching up in concentration. _It was go time._

_**Rosalie Hale**_

Why did I cave and say I'd go to this thing? I don't even like those people. I'm sure Emmett McCarty wouldn't care about not receiving some cheap meaningless gift because I didn't show up. I mean I've never even spoken to him – only ogled…a little bit.

I was taking a cab back to the office anticipating having to drink a heavy amount of Egg Nog and…whatever alcohol they were dumping into it to dull my sorrows and unhappiness. Then again maybe I should stay on the sober side just in case Newton and his faithful followers get handsy. I hate those stupid pricks.

Target came into view before I was able to catch a cab and I figured that it was a good enough time to grab a gift and probably more thoughtful than the gas station closer to the office.

My beautiful Christian Louboutin thigh highs clacking against the shiny white floors and I were attracting the attention of every single seventeen-year-old stock boy in the place. _Hello, boys. Look all you want but I need to get a gift for Sex in a Suit Jacket._

Now what do you get a man you don't even know for Christmas? Let's see, there's, well…everything here.

"I don't even know what he likes." I mumbled to myself.

He comes into work. He works. He glares at the three stooges. He eats the chips in the break room. He puts way too much sugar in his…_Coffee!_

I'll get him a travel mug. He can bring his own coffee to cubicle hell instead of drinking that compost in a cup.

A stainless steel Smart Mug.

A red one…because that's my color.

LCD screen that tells the temperature…because that's just fucking cool.

Adapter plug for your car's cigarette lighter…because that's also fucking cool.

I entered the elevator and hit the button for the eighth floor still trying to situate my gift of convenience in a gift bag and wondered how long I would have to stay. The doors opened up and Gianna was waiting. She must be greeting all the guests. _Lovely._ Glad I brought my foaming hand sanitizer. _Thank you, Target._

I tried to go around her but she stopped me and asked me if I wanted to wear something that looked to be a dog collar decorated in sleigh bells. _Uh no._

Gianna is one freaky fuck. The day I came in for my interview, I entered Aro's office only to find her standing on top of his desk wearing his suit and threatening his naked form with his own stapler if he didn't put on her panties. _I know, right?_

I was hired on the spot…my spot in the doorway, for an obscene amount more than what I should be making to keep that sideshow quiet.

I also went out and bought my own stapler. I didn't want to know what the staplers here were puncturing besides paper after that scene.

Of course every girl would like to make her money honestly and because of her brains…but let's face it, all I have to do is keep that horror show to myself and away from the public – and Aro's wife – and I get to keep my shoe collection up to date for very little work.

And that is the reason I stay there. Well, besides Sex in a Suit, obviously.

With him, the plethora of STD infected ex-chess club members and my sexually submissive bosses it's not so bad.

It's the fucking American Dream.

Once Gianna had accepted that I wasn't into her Christmas Edition bondage wear, she handed me a small box with a nice red bow on top of it from the gift table behind her. _Well, might as well get this over with._

I snapped open the top of the box and there was nothing in it but a small note card.

_**Take the stairwell up to the tenth floor**__._

Well that's not fucking screwy or anything.

I really shouldn't follow those directions. I wasn't stupid, I'd seen "Dateline" and I was sure that nothing good could become of a mysterious nicely wrapped anonymous note, except of course, my brutal death. I moved my eyes away from the note, contemplating. Looking around at the office party now in full swing around me, I figured that it was also a brutal death…just a slower one.

My decision was made.

_Let's do this_.

I grabbed a plastic flute full of sad watery shit that I _think_ they were trying to pass off as champagne, and sucked it down. Nothing like some cheap liquid courage before I get pushed out of a tenth story window.

I snuck back out of the room and walked to the dimly lit stairwell, taking them slowly; the note card still clutched tightly in my hand. I got to the door that spilled out onto the vacant tenth floor and another note was hanging from the doorframe.

_**The last door on your right.**_

I crept quietly down the long, empty corridor. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a fun idea anymore. I took a deep breath and cautiously turned the doorknob. The room was beautiful. Except for the huge mahogany desk in the center of the room, it was big and empty and covered in big white sheets because of the remodeling in progress. At the far side of the room the large uncovered windows stood overlooking the Seattle cityscape and nightlife. Framing the windows and continuing around the perimeter of the room were strings of tiny twinkling white Christmas lights giving the room a romantic glow. On the desk I saw another note card folded and propped up and like the others it had only one line.

_**Merry Christmas, Beautiful.**_

I smiled and lost all inkling of any potentially creepy-ass conspiracy happening in this room. I normally didn't do romance and candles and flowers or anything of the sort, but this…this had me melting. I looked up from the card for any signs of someone being in the room with me when I heard the door click shut and I saw the last person I expected to see in the reflection on the window.

_**Emmett McCarty**_

I stayed in the doorway watching her reaction to this setup with a smile on my face. Just listen to the gasps coming out of her. See that smile on her face? She was mine. She was fucking eating this up. I was going to make her love me. I was going to have her for a long time. Not just tonight. Not just this once in this empty office.

Following her up those damn stairs was absolute torture. If I didn't have to stay so far behind her, you can bet your ass I probably could have been able to see up that dress. Right past those boots. Up those creamy thighs.

I gave her time to look around the room and find the final note card on the desk. I watched her face in the window and saw her lips pull up into that breathtaking smile. _Fuck yes. That smile was for calling her beautiful. I am the fucking king!_

This was it. This is what I had been working up to for the last seven hours more specifically…but if you want to get technical, since she started working at this shithole place.

I tried to close the door softly, but she heard the click anyway.

She didn't move to turn and face me but kept watching me in the window. I continued to slowly make my way over, pulling on the ends of my tie, loosening it. My steps were deliberate and unhurried and by the time I was finally flush against her back my tie was completely untied and hanging loose around my neck.

I could feel her warmth. I could even smell her. She smelt like honeysuckle and wildflowers and sun showers in the middle of August.

I wanted her.

"Rosalie."

"Emmett?"

I bent down and whispered against her neck, "Do you like it? All of this is for you, Rosalie."

Her breathing picked up. Her chest was heaving.

She let out a strangled sort of cry and said rather lamely, "I got you a coffee cup."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I pushed myself even closer to her, feeling her lean into my touch slightly. "Thank you." I whispered, letting my lips graze her ear.

I watched her reflection in the mirror as my teeth nibbled lightly on her earlobe, her face went lax and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

"I…It…" She sputtered and my tongue darted out to lick along the edge of her lobe. "You can…plug it in…if it gets…cold."

I let my hand trace the edge of her neck, laughing quietly when I felt her heart hammering a rhythm that would put a techno club to shame. She took a deep breath and twisted in my arms so that she was looking up into my face, her chest even with mine as I pushed myself closer to her.

"Merry Christmas Rosalie…" I breathed and then tilted my head to look up to the ceiling where the strategically placed mistletoe hung above us.

I hesitated for a moment, knowing that Demetri in the mail room couldn't walk without a limp for three weeks after he had tried to cop a feel when Rosalie passed him, but said to hell with it anyway and captured her lips with my own.

They were just as amazing as I thought they would be. Plump, delicious, soft…I bet she was soft everywhere else as well.

I pulled away before that thought could go too far, but apparently she had other ideas. Her quick hands came up to grab either side of the tie, effectively holding me in place hovering over her.

"I wasn't done." She growled, her eyes ablaze.

I watched as she hopped up on the desk, spreading her legs open and pulling me via my tie, to stand in between them. _Fuck yes._

She didn't stop there as she slowly lay back against the desk, taking me down with her. Her hands were clenched tightly around my tie and even if I had wanted to go somewhere, I wouldn't have been able to.

Her hands finally let go of my tie and slowly made their way down my chest. Her fingers dawdled by my collar before finally her hands slipped inside my jacket sleeves and slipped it down my arms. She bit her lip as my suit jacket hit the floor and if I hadn't been about to come in my drawers just lookin' at the lady, I might have worried about what was getting on it.

As it was, my attention was drawn away from my clothing on the floor and back to her hands as she slowly ran them back down my chest until her fingers touched the first button on my shirt. Painstakingly slow, she unbuttoned it and moved on to the next in the same fashion. By the time her fingers undid the last button my dick felt like lead and my pants were three sizes too small.

She let her bottom lip out from between her teeth as soon as my shirt had joined my jacket by my feet and a smug smile played on her lips as she ran her fingers across my nipples, teasing them.

Bitch was teasing me.

"You," I said slowly as I bent down to kiss her neck softly. "Are wearing entirely too much clothing."

I felt her heart rate kick up a notch as I slowly slid down her body, feeling every inch of her on my way down until finally I stopped at the creamy white flesh that was peeking out from between the hem of her sweater dress and the top of her boots.

I let my fingers dance around on her luscious, milky skin, listening to her whimper softly as I pushed up on her dress and then let my hands move down to the zipper on her boot. I watched her watch me as I lazily undid the zipper. She growled impatiently and I smiled as I finally pulled the boot off and set it down on the floor by my discarded articles.

"Fuck that." She breathed and sat up, unzipping her other boot and pulling it off, throwing it across the room where it hit the wall with a dull thud. She arched back away from me and quickly tugged her dress up and over her head.

Without the dress, she now wore nothing but emerald green lace. The panties hugged her soft hips and her bra barely kept her tits from spilling out. My daydreaming was interrupted when she hooked her feet behind my knees and yanked me forward again. Her lips met mine again hungrily while my fists slammed down on the desk to catch my weight from falling on her.

With one of her hands buried in my hair, and the other holding both ends of my tie, there was no way I could pull back. I reached down blindly with my right hand and yanked open the top drawer of the desk, took out the strip of condoms I had stashed in there earlier and then sent the drawer flying to the ground.

She pulled back to see what the commotion was and looked down to see my hand clutching the strip of three condoms.

Through my heavy pants for breath, I smiled and said, "Red, green, or my personal favorite, candy cane striped?"

"You…you…you already had them in the desk?" She asked, a frown forming on her beautiful face.

"Well, yeah. Just in case. I like to be prepared…and better safe than sorry."

"Ass." Then her hands loosened from their vice grip on my body and disappeared. I was about to apologize, when her hands went to her chest, snapped off her bra and she said, "The striped one."

I pulled the striped condom off of the strip and threw the other two over my shoulder as Rosalie attacked the button on my pants, springing my raging hard-on from its tight restraints as I ripped open the foil package with my teeth.

I heard a small intake of breath from Rosalie as I rolled the condom on and I looked up to find her eyeing me with awe.

I had barely gotten the damn thing on when her fists were wrapped securely around the edges of the tie again and I was pinned against her.

Her feet latched around my back as she pulled me closer to her and lay back against the desk once more, her blonde hair fanning out behind her.

I positioned myself at her entrance and watched her face as I moved my way inside of her feeling her walls around me. She was just as silky on the inside as she was on the out.

Her head lifted back against the desk as she moaned out my name and it sounded like heaven on her lips.

I bit my lip, hard, to keep from coming right then and there. She was just too damn fuckgood for her own well being. And I was determined to make this last.

I went slowly at first, rocking my hips back and forth as she adjusted to my size. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were clenched as I pulled in and out, each time my dick coated with more and more of her silky response.

Her voice was hoarse as she called out, urging me on, begging for more. I obliged and pushed further into her letting my raw, animalistic instincts take over as my hips pounded into her and my eyes roamed her body.

Her skin was glistening with sweat and little beads of it fell from my own body and mingled with hers, rolling down her sultry skin. She had a birthmark on her left hip and a freckle that was shaped like a heart that rested right beside her bellybutton. Beautiful.

Her stomach was just as flat and tight as her legs and her ass and I wanted to touch and taste every part of her. Gorgeous.

I was just rounding out the tour of her body when I saw her eyes boring in to mine, the blue orbs intense with desire as I felt her walls begin to clamp down around my dick, milking me.

She let her head fall back once more, exposing her soft white neck to me as her smooth neck swelled with a sigh and I felt the pulsating inside my member reach an unbearable level as we both fell off the edge together, our bodies writhing against the desk in perfect unison as I spilled forth inside of her.

I held myself up with my palms on the desk as I hovered over her, letting our pulses die out together. I leaned my head down to her collarbone and ran my nose along the length of it, breathing in the smell of her, trying to commit it to my memory and keep it there.

Her hands had left my tie sometime during our dance and I felt her fingers scoring little half-moons onto my back as she pulled me closer to her, battle scars that I would proudly wear. Her lips were trailing along my chest, soaking up the moisture there, tasting me just like I wanted to taste her. Just like I _would_ taste her.

Somewhere in the building a clock sounded and I groaned as I pulled away from the woman underneath me. Her lips were pulled down into a frown as well and I smiled as I kissed them lightly and then pulled out of her.

I threw the condom off and into the nearest trash can, hoping that Hal would find it before Newton or one of his pussyfarts did and tried to jack off with it, and pulled up my pants.

Rosalie was already pulling her dress back on by the time I had buttoned up my shirt and I helped her put her boots back on, smiling as she put her hand over mine and zipped it up with me.

We didn't say anything as I helped her down from the desk and we walked back out into the hallway, my arm securely around her middle. I pushed the button for the elevator and then bent down to kiss the hollow beneath her ear, feeling her shiver with the touch.

"My place or yours?" She asked breathlessly as the elevator opened and I laughed as I pushed the button for our floor before pinning her against the back wall and holding her arms by her side.

Her lips were on mine before I could answer and I readily agreed as I parted her lips with my tongue and sucked lightly on the bottom one. She moaned into my mouth and once again I felt my pants grow tighter.

Before I could push the panic button however the doors opened with a ding and we pulled away from each other reluctantly, both of us groaning as we saw who was standing there, a gift bag in his hands.

_**Michael Newton **_

Five fucking hours running around Seattle and two more hours trying to decide which dress shirt I looked better in and I had still yet to find the bitch.

I clutched the present tighter in my hand as I searched through the empty cubicles, hoping maybe she had tried to escape the party for a moment or two to recollect herself…or maybe she was touching herself as she stared at the picture of me I had emailed her three weeks ago.

A guy could dream right?

I cursed when I reached the last cubicle and found it empty. Apart from Aro fucking his wife in his office this part of the floor was completely deserted. Where the hell was she?

I did _**not**_ go down on Gianna for nothing. That cunt smelled worse than the Chinese food I kept forgetting to take out of my fridge since I got it on my date with Tanya in April. I'm sure the food tasted better as well.

I was not leaving this office without giving Rosalie Hale this fucking present that I worked so hard on, and I was most certainly going to get my recompense for giving head to the office cum dumpster just so I could have my name beside Volterra investment's dime piece.

I took one last survey of the cubicles and then moved back toward the party that was now in full swing, taking note of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and the eye fucking that was going on between them. A few more rounds of cheap wine in a box and they'd be all over each other like ugly on an Osbourne, maybe I could convince them to let me in. As long as Gianna was nowhere around, I don't think I could handle that again. No matter how hot she was that was one pussy I'd rather look but not touch.

It was as I was lost in my fantasies of some girl on girl action with me in between that I saw Hal the janitor locking up one of the empty offices that we held meetings in. I made my way over to him and he turned around to see who was approaching before turning back to his business.

"Hey Hal." I called when I was close enough.

"Hey Mike." He replied as he moved his cart down the hallway to the next boardroom.

"Have you by any chance seen Rosalie Hale? I wanted to give her the Secret Santa gift I got for her."

He turned to look at me, his gray eyebrows pulling up so they almost reached his receding hairline and his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Cheeky bastard." He chuckled and then he nodded his head toward the elevator to our right. "She went up to the tenth floor about half an hour or so ago."

"Sweet, thanks."

He nodded his head and mumbled something under his breath as I took off toward the set of elevators that ran through the back of the floors and left the other elevators open for clients and employees.

I pushed the button for the tenth floor and waited, trying not to bounce on the balls of my feet as my patience waned. I was close to just saying 'fuck it' and taking the stairs when the doors slid open to reveal Emmett molesting Rosalie against the back wall of the elevator.

_Son of a bitch. _

They disengaged themselves from each other and I saw the smile on Rosalie's face as she looked up to the huge tool. He looked more like a bodybuilder than an investor. I swear the fucker was probably downing creatine like it was chocolate milk.

"McCarty." I spat as I tried to calm myself down by picturing what Rosalie would look like underneath me. Naked.

I saw the douche bag's fists clench tightly and the vein in his neck pop out, but Rosalie smiled kindly as she laid a soothing hand on his arm and pulled him out of the elevator with her. He seemed to calm under her touch and while I was pissed off that she would even touch him, I was also glad she was able to ward off his impending roid rage.

"Rosalie, I've been looking for you everywhere." I said once she was out of the elevator. "I wanted to give you the Secret Santa gift I got you."

I watched as she turned to raise an eyebrow at Emmett who shrugged innocently and sent a wink in her direction. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, toward me. Hell yeah!

"I thought the idea of Secret Santa was to keep it a secret?" She practically purred and I felt a boner coming on as she stared me down from underneath her long, full lashes.

"Depends on the gift." I said deeply and I nodded my head toward the bag. "Open it."

She smiled at me as she untied the ribbon on the top and looked down into the bag, her smile growing more pronounced with each second.

"Did you think of this yourself Michael?" She asked and when she said my name like that I had to adjust the seat of my pants.

"Yes I did."

She let loose a sultry, alto laugh and pulled out the roll of Trojan Magnum XL condoms I had put in there and held them up to inspect them before she rolled them up again and palmed them.

"Mike, that was very sweet of you." She whispered breathily as she came closer even still. "How did you ever know?"

"Know?" I asked and I cringed when my voice cracked a bit at the end. Since when did I sound like a thirteen year old boy again?

"Yeah…" She hummed as she pushed her body close to mine and her mouth came even to my ear. "How did you ever know what size Emmett would need?"

I heard Emmett snort obnoxiously from behind her as she pulled away and interlocked her fingers with his, winking at me before sashaying away without so much as a glance back.

Shit.

I watched as she walked toward the other set of elevators, the hand that wasn't holding the gift bag I had given her came around to bury itself deep in the ass pocket of McCarty's dress pants, along with the condoms.

They stopped by the table where Gianna still stood, and Emmett picked up his secret Santa gift with a smile on his face. He turned around to hit the elevator button and Rosalie glanced to where I was still standing, staring.

She smiled and gave a half wave before she held up the gift bag I had given her in what I thought was a salute. Maybe she _**would**_ use what was in it. After all, it had taken me forever to copy and print out the little coupon for **"Naughty Time With Newton"**

I was just about to blow a kiss in her direction when she did the unthinkable. With yet another wink she handed the gift bag to Gianna and pointed in my direction. I stopped breathing as Gianna looked at me and opened the bag up, taking out the red and green coupon with a smile on her face.

Oh Fuck.

I could hear McCarty's booming laugh over the hustle and bustle of the party around me and before I could do anything he and Rosalie disappeared in the elevator. I froze like a deer in headlights as Gianna made her way over to me, her eyes hooded as she looked up at me through her lashes. Not again.

"Mr. Newton…" She said in a low tone, her voice suddenly sounding very much like Barry White. She held up the card that had been in the bag I had given Rosalie and pushed herself closer to me. "I'd like to trade this in…for a white Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Important Author's Note.**_

_**I'm up for auction in the Support Stacie Fanfiction Auction. I'm offering a 5,000 word minimum story in the Twilight Fandom. Link is on my profile. If you aren't familiar with the Support Stacie Fanfiction Auction, There's also a link on my profile for that. It's a great cause and I'm ecstatic to be doing all that I can to help out. Come stop by my thread and/or some of the other amazing, brilliant writers who have dedicated themselves to this fandom and to this wonderful cause of helping a wonderful woman. Hope to see you there!**_

_**Best,**_

_**Sweet Little Bullet.**_


End file.
